The present invention pertains to a container for the gastight sealing of a respiratory with two container shells which abut on front surfaces with a circumferential sealing element.
Such a container is disclosed in DE 42 39 766 C2 and has a sealing means for the gastight sealing of the container. The prior-art container comprises two container shells abutting on front surfaces, and the front surfaces are provided on their circumferences with a groove, into which a sealing element is inserted. Although the prior-art container is satisfactory in terms of the sealing function, there is a desire to provide a further improvement in the sealing function and in the mechanical handling.
The primary object of the present invention is to improve the prior-art container with a sealing means, such that the sealing function is guaranteed even under high mechanical load, whereby, however, on the other hand, the container can be opened with very few movements even with the presence of a pressure difference between the container interior and the environment.
According to the invention, a container for the gastight sealing of a respirator is provided with two container shells which abut on front surfaces with a circumferential sealing element. The second container shell is provided with a handle that is mounted at two opposite points of rotation. The handle has a lever arm, which engages in the first container shell in a closed position of the container.
The handle preferably has a lever arm, which engages in an additional bracket in the closed position of the container. The bracket is detachably connected with the first container shell. The bracket preferably has bent, lateral stops, which are supported on an edge of the first container shell and bring about a locking of the container in the direction of the lateral axis of the container.
The handle may have a cam disk and the first container shell may have a sliding pulley, such that, to open the container by means of the rotary movement of the said handle, the cam disk is supported on the sliding pulley, and the two container shells are pressed apart. The stroke of the cam disk is preferably selected such that a circumferential sealing element in grooves in the front surfaces of the abutting container shells is lifted out of the groove of the container shells when the container is opened.
At the upper area turned away from the points of rotation, the handle may be provided with a stop and a spring-mounted metal tab, which are supported on the edges of the container shells in the closed position of the container. The metal tab may be designed as a fret for spring-mounting on the container, so that the metal tab is lifted over the edges of the container shells on the basis of the elasticity of the handle.
A rear of the first container shell may be provided with the pins, which engage in the transversely arranged grooves of the bracket, so that the container, in the closed position, is locked in relation to the vertical axis of the container. The bracket has the spring-mounted metal tabs, which engage in the first container shell. An elastic element is preferably arranged between the bracket and the first container shell and is actuated by means of the handle, so that the elastic element presses against the first container shell after the container is unlocked, lifts the pins out of the grooves of the bracket and releases the container for removal.
The container shells are preferably made of plastic and the handle is preferably made of steel.
An essential advantage of the present invention, compared to the state of the art, is that, for opening the container with a relatively low expenditure of force, the rotary movement of the handle with the cam disk being supported on a sliding pulley of the lower container shell leads to a reliable pressing apart of the two container shells.